ralpheldemoledorfandomcom-20200215-history
Félix, el Reparador
Fix-It Félix Jr. (Félix, el Reparador en latinoamérica) (llamado simplemente Félix) es un personaje ficticio y triagonista de la película animada en 3D de Disney Ralph, el Demoledor. Es el héroe y protagonista del videojuego arcade de 8-bits Repara Félix Jr., donde su deber es reparar, con la ayuda de su martillo mágico, los destrozos que el villano, Ralph, el Demoledor, cause a un edifico de apartamentos, del cual es el hombre del mantenimiento. Apariencia thumb|left|Félix, el Reparador Félix es un hombre de muy baja estatura, de piel caucásica y cabello castaño, viste muy parecido a un plomero.Usa una playera blanca y sobre de etsa una camisa de color azul claro con 3 botones y 2 bolsillos superiores a ambos lados, sobre el del lado izquierdo tiene un bordado azul fuerte en forma de ovalo que dice "Félix", unos pantalones de mezclilla con un poco de dobladillo, una gorra azul marino que lleva ek estampado de un recuadro amarillo con su s iniciales en inglés "FF" (F'ix-It '''F'elix Jr.) de color azul, además de guantes, calzado y un cinturón de herramientas de color marrón, este ultimo es donde guarda su martillo mágico de color dorado. thumb|left|148px|Anterior diseño de Félix Su aspecto se asemeja al de Mario, famoso personaje de los Videojuegos de Nintendo, pues ambos son estatura baja, llevan una gorra con sus iniclas y visten como plomeros. La apariencia de Félix a cambiado junto las distintas fases de producción de la película, al inicio se propuso que Félix usara un overol, esta idea fue cambiada por un atuendo de plomero más moderno, además se pensó que Félix usara una playera amarilla, pero fue cambiada por la actual camisa azul. Personalidad Félix es considerado el chico más bueno de todo Niceland, incluso es considerado un modelo a seguir, pues siempre hace el bien, repara todo lo que Ralph destruye y lo que requieran los nicelanders, ya que el es el hombre de mantenimiento ahí, es valiente, decidido y responsable, además es cortés y amable con todos, incluso con Ralph fuera del tiempo de juego. Rol de Videojuego Es el héroe y protagonista del videojuego de 8-bits Repara Félix Jr. donde es el hombre de mantenimiento de un edificio de apartamentos en una ciudad llamada Niceland, y su deber es evitar que el villano, Ralph, el Demoledor, lo destruya, pues fue construido en el lugar donde se encontraba el hogar de este. Para ello, cuenta como instrumento un martillo especial de color dorado, que le fue heredado por su padre, Fix-It Felix Sr., que tiene la habilidad de reparar todo lo que golpea con el. Cuando Ralph comience a destruir el edificio, los nicelanders pedirán ayuda gritando "Reparalo Félix", a lo que Félix contestara "¡Puedo Repararlo!" (su frase característica), entonces debe reparar principalmente las ventanas que Ralph rompa, esquivando los ladrillos que este le tire, pues le provocaran daño. A menudo, los nicelanders se asomaran por las ventanas para darle objetos que le darán poderes especiales temporales. Cuando Félix y los nicelanders lleguen hasta el tejado y el edificio este totalmente reparado, los nicelanders le otorgaran una medalla, luego cargarán y arrojarán a Ralph fuera del edificio, y este caera en un charco de fango. Su rol es parecido al del personaje Mario Bros. en el primer juego de Donkey Kong. Instrumentos Félix cuenta con un martillo mágico que tiene la capacidad de reparar y restaurar a su estado original cualquier cosa que toque con él, inclusive las lesiones físicas, pero en desventaja, el martillo es inútil para destruir o causar daño a cualquier cosa. Este es de color totalmente dorado y brilloso, es el principal instrumento de Félix en su trabajo como hombre de mantenimiento en Niceland, como también en su videojuego, ayudándolo a reparar las partes del edificio que Ralph rompa. Frases Memorables :"¡Puedo repararlo!" ("I can fix it!") :Frase característica de Félix. :"¡Chispas y más chispas!" :Expresión de sorpresa de Félix. :"¿Ralph se hizo turbo?" ("Ralph's gone Turbo?") :Félix al enterarse del escape de Ralph. :"¡Mira esa alta definición! Tu cara... espectacular" ("Look at that high definition! Your face... It's amazing.") :Félix alagando a la Sargento Calhoun :"Es mi deber reparar todo lo que Ralph rompa" ("It is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks") :Félix pidiéndole a Calhoun acompañarla a Sugar Rush. :"Eres dinamita, nena" (""You're my dynamite gal") :Félix alagando a Calhoun. :"¡¿Por que reparo todo lo que toco?!" ("Oh, why do I fix everything I touch!?") :Félix intentando romper los barrotes de su celda en la cárcel de Sugar Rush con su martillo. Actores de Voz Curiosidades * Antes de la versión final de la película, Félix iba a ser el personaje principal, mientras que Ralph un secundario, pero Phil Johnston considero una historia con Ralph como protagonista y le pareció más interesante. * En los primeros desarrollos de la historia de la película, se tenia el plan de que Félix acompañara a Ralph en su viaje, pero los realizadores sintieron que eso provocaría una distracción en la relación de Ralph con Vanellope. * Félix esta inspirado por varios héroes de videojuegos, pero guarda mucha similaridad con Mario Bros. de la saga ''Super Mario Bros. en el primer juego de ''Donkey Kong':' ** Ambos son los héroes y protagonistas del juego. ** Sus enemigos son mucho más grandes que ellos. ** Ambos son de baja estatura y visten como plomeros. ** Ambos tienen un martillo que les ayuda a realizar su objetivo en el juego. ** Ambos llevan en su gorra sus iniciales, la de Félix dice "FF" ('F'ix-It '''F'élix Jr.) y la de Mario "M" ('M'ario). * Félix es el cuarto personaje principal de Disney en ser puesto en la cárcel, el primero fue el'' Príncipe Felipe'' de La Bella Durmiente, el segundo Aladdín de Aladdín y el tercero Flynn Ryder de Enredados. Categoría:Personajes